Brown County, Minnesota
Brown County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of 2010, the population was 25,893. Its county seat is New Ulm . Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.75%) is land and (or 1.25%) is water. The Minnesota River flows along the county's northern boundary; two of its tributaries, the Cottonwood and Little Cottonwood Rivers, flow eastwardly through the county. Lakes *Altermatt Lake: almost entirely in Leavenworth Township, but the southern shore extends into Mulligan Township *Bachelor Lake: in Stark Township *Boise Lake: in Burnstown Township *Clear Lake: in Sigel Township *Gilman Lake: in Stark Township *Horseshoe Lake: in Milford Township *Juni Lake: in Sigel Township *Lake Cottonwood: in Cottonwood Township *Lake Hanska: eastern half is in Lake Hanska Township; western half is in Albin Township *Linden Lake: in Linden Township *Lone Tree Lake: in Eden Township *Omsrud Lake: in Lake Hanska Township *School Lake: in Sigel Township *Sleepy Eye Lake: in Home Township *Zanders Lake: mostly in Stark Township, but the eastern fifth is in Sigel Township Major highways Adjacent counties *Nicollet County (northeast) *Blue Earth County (southeast) *Watonwan County (south) *Cottonwood County (southwest) *Redwood County (west) *Renville County (northwest) Demographics data.]] As of the census of 2000, there were 26,911 people, 10,598 households, and 7,164 families residing in the county. The population density was 44 people per square mile (17/km²). There were 11,163 housing units at an average density of 18 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.82% White, 0.10% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 0.41% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.91% from other races, and 0.63% from two or more races. 2.03% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 67.1% were of German and 9.6% Norwegian ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 10,598 households out of which 31.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.30% were married couples living together, 6.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.40% were non-families. 29.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 25.30% under the age of 18, 9.70% from 18 to 24, 25.60% from 25 to 44, 21.90% from 45 to 64, and 17.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 98.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,800, and the median income for a family was $49,811. Males had a median income of $32,347 versus $23,918 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,535. About 4.40% of families and 6.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.00% of those under age 18 and 9.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns † A small part of Comfrey extends into Cottonwood County. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Brown County, Minnesota References External links *Brown County Government’s website *City of New Ulm (County Seat) Category:Counties of Minnesota Category:Brown County, Minnesota